


Simple Cures for Insomnia

by hornybraincell



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Everybody Has a Cock and a Pussy, Fantasy Hybrid Genitalia, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Normalized Shotacon, Shota Nero, Shotacon, Vergil is Nero's Mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: In a world where demons teach their young about sex from an early age, Nero is having trouble sleeping. He does what any young demon would do, and seeks help from his mother.
Relationships: Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	Simple Cures for Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> i blacked out and when i came to i had written this
> 
> so sorry
> 
> read the tags, DLDR

A tiny hand shaking his leg jerks Vergil awake, and he squints blearily at the clock beside him. 1 in the morning; he’d only gotten to sleep less than 2 hours ago. Beside him, Dante snoozes away, little snores coming from his nostrils and making the hair on top of his face flutter. Cute.

The shaking comes again this time, more insistent, and Vergil angles his head to see his son standing beside the bed, the hand not on Vergil’s leg rubbing at his tired eyes. Nero’s hair is all mussed up, and his tiny frame is swallowed by his pajama shirt, one of Dante’s old things, holes worn through the thin fabric. He’s adorable, and Vergil smiles.

“What is it, little one?” Vergil whispers, attempting to be mindful of Dante’s slumber. Nero doesn’t answer, just yawns and climbs on the bed, fitting himself on Vergil’s legs. Instead of scolding him, he just watches fondly. Nero’s young and small still, but soon enough, he won’t be able to fit on Vergil like this, or on his lap, and he’s not ready for that yet. This is his baby, still.

“Can’t sleep, mommy,” Nero mumbles, rubbing his eyes again before leaning over to fit himself against Vergil’s chest.

“Bad dream?” he questions, rubbing a hand over Nero’s back soothingly. Dante had also suffered from night terrors at Nero’s age, one of the things he remembers about life before the attack. He is sorry that somehow, Nero managed to inherit this trait. He’s just glad it’s dreams, and not real nightmares, like his and Dante’s childhoods. Like their meeting again 10 years later. He’ll owe Dante till the ends of the earth for taking him in when he’d shown up on his doorstep, heavily pregnant and terrified, despite everything. But then again, it wasn’t natural for them to be apart. They were twins, mates, and the world seemed to click back into place when the two of them were together. And now they were raising a child together, Dante claiming the boy as if he were his own. Raising him together as demonic parents should, teaching their young about the world, and about sex.

“No,” says Nero, shaking his head and getting his hair in his eyes. “I’m just…” he bites his lip. “Can you make me feel good, mommy? I always sleep better, afterward.”

Ah, so the little one wants an orgasm. He supposed he couldn’t blame him; isn’t that what he and Dante had just given each other before getting to bed? And hadn’t he and Dante been the same at Nero’s age, begging their father for  _ one more, please! _ every night before bed.

He’d just been preoccupied tonight, is all, but it seems he’s neglected his baby. Well, that won’t do.

“Of course you can, sweetheart. Come on, come up here and sit on my lap.”

Vergil shifts himself to sit at the headboard, positioning Nero over his legs. He pulls up his nightshirt without being told, and Vergil is pleased to see that he’s not wearing any underwear. Good, that makes things easier.

He glances over at Dante, who shifts and sniffs at the air. It seems he can smell Nero’s leaking cunt even in his sleep, but he’s too wrung out from his own orgasm earlier to wake up and do anything about it.

“Is daddy going to help?” Nero questions, watching Dante and absentmindedly kneading around the base of his cock. Vergil gently takes his hand from him; he’ll take care of that.

“I think daddy is a little too exhausted right now.”

“That’s okay,” Nero says brightly. “You always make me feel the best, mommy!”

A mother’s instinct, to be sure.

“Is that so?” Vergil asks, bending down to nip at his son’s ear with his fangs. Nero yelps, but Vergil takes the opportunity to sneak a finger into Nero’s wet little pussy, and his yelp quickly lowers into a moan.

He takes the finger easily, so Vergil adds another, pressing against his damp walls and reveling in the way Nero squirms. He’s not quite old enough to take him or Dante in their demon forms, but he can ride either of their cocks with enough prep. Vergil doesn’t think Nero will last that long tonight, though, not with the way his breath is already hitching and he’s letting out little whimpers. It’s making Vergil’s own cunt leak, and his cock strains against Nero’s ass from where he unconsciously grinds down onto his mother.

“You’re insatiable tonight,” Vergil whispers in his ear with a growl. Nero moans in response, kicking his legs involuntarily and wrapping a small hand around his straining cock. Vergil tsks, and moves it away. “Did mommy tell you that you could touch yourself?”

“No…” Nero says, and Vergil can tell he’s biting his lip and scrunching his eyes in desperation, what with the way he clenches around Vergil’s fingers and moves his little hips as Vergil slides a third finger in. “But please...I wanna feel good!”

“Do you?” he asks, continuing to saw his fingers in and out of Nero’s little snatch. He takes pity on the boy when he moans again, squirming and riling Vergil up. At this rate, he’ll need Nero to take care of him before  _ he _ gets back to sleep. He wraps his other hand around Nero’s cock, pulling lazily. “Can you finish?”

“Uh-huh!” Nero asserts breathily. He always seems to take orgasming as a challenge, something else that he’d inherited from Dante. It was cute from such a young demon. Nero moves himself back and forth, and suddenly he takes a deep breath in, and his cock is spurting all over Vergil’s hand, his cunt twitching against Vergil’s fingers. “Oh!” he exclaims.

“How’d that feel, sweetheart?”

“So good, mommy,” Nero smiles, climbing off of Vergil’s lap, turning around to face him. Without asking, he takes Vergil’s hand, cleaning his own cum up, licking it off of them and no doubt having  _ no _ idea how lewd he looks. Such a good boy, with good manners, just as Vergil taught him. He’s so proud. “Can I sleep here?” he whines, and without waiting for an answer, he snuggles up between Vergil and Dante.

“I suppose,” Vergil answers, leaning over to press a kiss to his son’s forehead, smiling. His instincts roar in approval, a good demon mother, taking care of his offspring and letting him into the nest. It’s hard to compromise with the human side, sometimes, that knows that Nero should be sleeping on his own by now. One night can’t hurt.

Nero’s eyes had already fluttered shut, and in no time, his breaths even out as he falls into a quick slumber. An orgasm was nature’s best sleep aid, Dante always said. Vergil could certainly use that now, as riled up as his son had left him.

He reaches down to absently take care of himself when he feels another hand on him first, kneading into his thigh.

Of course. The bastard hadn’t been asleep at all, had he? Just lazy.

“Nero’s a good kid,” Dante’s saying, gently picking him up and laying him on the far side of the bed as he trades places with him. “Always knows right where to come for some satisfaction. Just like his mother.”

“You didn’t care to join us, brother?”

Dante lifts a shoulder, fingers playing at Vergil’s opening, teasing.

“S’cute to watch you two. He’s so eager, I’m sure Nero will want some more in the morning, I’ll take care of him then, and we can give  _ you _ the show.”

“How kind of you,” says Vergil, but he’s smiling.

“I suppose I’m just that kind of demon,” Dante grins back before dipping his head, licking a stripe up Vergil’s cock, feeling him shudder.

Nero sighs sleepily from the other side of them, and Vergil wants to reach out and hold his baby while Dante satisfies him, but he’s already too big for that. He’s growing up so fast. Vergil will have to take Dante up on his offer for the morning, wanting them to all spend as much time with each other as possible before Nero is old enough to leave the family nest.

It  _ is _ far too soon for that, but their line of work is dangerous. Vergil hates to think about what could happen to either of them.

Later, when Vergil has finished, and Dante has too, he’ll pull both his twin and his son close, breathing in their scents, and thank whatever higher power is above for letting them be together. He doesn’t ever want to let them go.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, please kudos or comment! writing more taboo kinks like this is often a thankless job. i understand being uncomfortable with having your name attached to commenting or kudos'ing, but there are anonymous options
> 
> if you didn't like it, please exit out!


End file.
